1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display devices, specifically to a modular display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is structure used to display objects for viewing, for example in a retail store, retail environment, or at home. In retail, the objects are normally being offered for sale. A display device may be freestanding on the floor or may be smaller and mounted on the wall. Display devices are typically made by specialist companies and often made to order. They also are made in variety of styles and materials as available at a store fixture supplier. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below, and the supported teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,443, U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,981, U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,485, U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,366, U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,288, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,818, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,305, U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,048, U.S. Pat. No. 56,878,862, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,907, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,033, U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,402, U.S. Pat. No. D551,036, U.S. Pat. No. D618,074, and U.S. Patent Publication No.: 2008/0128319.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in use, being limited in positioning, being limited in mountability, being expensive, being difficult to install, being limited in adaptability, failing to adequately support materials disposed therein, not supporting accessory devices, being awkward, having limited mounting configurations, being difficult to move, difficult to clean, difficult to replace, and the like.
What is needed is a display device that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.